1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and more particularly to a gate driving method of the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) have become the major product of displays, and minimizing the size and the weight of the LCDs, to dispose the driving circuit on the substrate of the LCD has become a major technological focus. A liquid crystal display (LCD) typically includes rows and columns of picture elements (or pixels) arranged in a matrix form. Each pixel includes a thin film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode formed on a substrate (or panel). The gates of the TFTs in the same row are connected together through a gate line, and controlled by a gate driver (or scan driver). The sources of the TFTs in the same column are connected together through a source line, and controlled by a source driver (or data driver).
Aiming for the obtainment of a narrower layout width, dynamic gates have been realized in displays with the amorphous Si and low temperature poly silicon (LTSP) process. Take the TFT LCD for example, the low electron mobility of amorphous Si limits the size of an element formed by the amorphous Si process, such as a thin film transistor (TFT). If a larger current is desired for the transistor formed by the amorphous Si process, the width of the channel of the transistor is increased, thus, the layout area increases.